the naruto idol
by narutorocksXD
Summary: the people are bored they deside to make a contest to see who can sing the best! ill use as many characters as i can
1. Chapter 1

matt:yo pplz!!!! im boutz tos be makin a naruto idol sort of thing i know its short for a first chapter but its just to get things started 

naruto:here we go...

matt:whats that suppose to me!!!!!

naruto:calm down what do you have a.d.h.d.

matt:atleast i dotn say believe it every five seconds

naruto:hey i got off my addiction, believe it!

sakura:nooo you got him hooked on it now!

matt:what?

naruto:no im not hooked on it believe it!

matt:do the disclaimer quickly!!!!!

naruto: he doesnt own naruto beli... punch

matt:thts gotta hurt

naruto:ugh...boring...bored bored bored bored

sakura:shut up loser

lee:i think i know something youthfull we can do!!!!

sakura:n...

sasuke:sure why not

sakura:yea some thing youthfull!!!

ino:sure why not

lee:we can have a youth full singign contest

garra:mi es muy interesante!!!!!

naruto:what

temari:he fell on his head and now he speaks spanish dont ask

naruto:ok?

sakura:so about the karaoke thing me and ino will get more ppl!

donezer with number onezer

matt:well how was tht?

sasuke:horrible

matt:shut up!

sasuke:you made me say it you do have like a super magical authority of being the author

sakura:he has a point

matt:ah ha i know ill make you get slammed into the ground when i say sit!

sauske:wh...

matt:sit!

boom

sakura:sauske!


	2. akamaru and choji

matt:ok heres chapter 2 (echoes) 2..2...2..2..2.. 

sakura:yea me and ino found alot of ppl to sing!!!

sasuke:yay...

matt:well on with the disclamer!

sakura:matt does not own naruto

matt:oh wait i forgot something

sauske and sakura:what?

matt:sit!

(sasuke falls)

matt:still got it  
(_itelicks_)wispering (**bold**)yelling (blah)talking

(**crowd roaring**)

sakura:_i cant believe this many ppl were bored_

naruto:yea we had to move it into the arena

sakura:**ok every one shut up!**

(silence)

sakura:**heres the list of people singing f.y.i. its important ppl and we went by first name(a/nand ppl i could make songs for): akamaru ,choji akimichi,garra,haku/zabuza,hidan ,hinata hyuga,ino,iruka,itachi,jiraiya,kabuto,kakashi,kunkuro,kiba,  
kisame,konohamaru,kurenai,might guy (takes deep breathe)/rock lee,naruto ,neji,orochimaru,sakura,sauske (falls on ground)**

ino:**ill continue the list...:shikamaru,shizune,temari,tenten,tobi tsunade,and...zetsu**

naruto:**well lets get started then!**

sasuke:well come on akamaru lets go!

kiba:go on akamaru

akamaru:rooby rooby roo,rere rare you re got some work to do

rooby rooby roo,rere rare you re reed some relp from you now

Come on,rooby roo,ri see you retending rou got a sliver

But rou're rot roolin' re,cause I can see re ray rou rake and river

rou know re got a mystery to solve and rooby roo,be ready for your act Don't hold back!

And rooby roo rif you come through you're gonna have yourself a rooby rack! (a\n lol)

rooby rooby roo,where are you rou're ready and rou're rilling

If we can count on you Scooby Doo I know you'll catch that rillian

(**croud goes wild**)

naruto:whoo rood rob i mean good job akamaru that was good

sasuke:yea tht was good

ino:ok nexted ups choji

naruto:this will be interesting

choji:ok lets do this!

choji:Food, glorious food! Hot sausage and mustard! While we're in the mood -- Cold jelly and custard! Pease pudding and saveloys! "What's next?" is the question. Rich gentlemen have it, boys -- In-di-gestion!

Food, glorious food! We're anxious to try it. Three banquets a day -- Our favourite diet!

Just picture a great big steak -- Fried, roasted or stewed. Oh, food, Wonderful food, Marvellous food, Glorious food.

Food, glorious food! What is there more handsome? Gulped, swallowed or chewed -- Still worth a kin's ransom. What is it we dream about? What brings on a sigh? Piled peaches and cream , about Six feet high!

Food, glorious food! Eat right through the menu. Just loosen your belt Two inches and then you Work up a new appetite. In this interlude -- Then food, Once again, food Fabulous food, Glorious food.

Food, glorious food! Don't care what it looks like -- Burned! Underdone! Crude! Don't care what the cook's like. Just thinking of growing fat -- Our senses go reeling One moment of knowing that Full-up feeling!

Food, glorious food

naruto:thats what i exspected

ino:choji tht was great

sauske:yea sure.

matt:well thats chapter 2!

sasuke:that was good...

saukra:whats wrong

matt:hes scared of my powers

sakura:ok...well wait why did i only say liek one sentence in the whole story

matt:you lost your breathe and almost died

sakura:...

matt:well see you next chap


	3. garra and haku and zabuza

matt:this is chapter to the three man!

sasuke:i think we can count

matt:sit!

(sasuke falls)

sakura:thats it after this story starts your dead!

matt:...

naruto:i cant wait he dont own naruto and he'll be dead soon

hinata:muhahahaha ill take over this story then muhahahahaha!

everyone except hinata.

ino:ok every one we go sakura up she'll annouce the next contestant

sakura:next up is temari and garra singing...(starts laughing) no way!

(gets hit by sand)

ino:heres temari and garra singing mister sandman...

temari:Mister Sandman, bring me a dream Make him the cutest boy that I've ever seen Give him two lips like roses in clover Then tell me that my lonesome nights are over

Mister Sandman, I'm so alone Don't have a boyfriend to call my own Please turn on your magic beam Mister Sandman, bring us a dream

Mister Sandman, bring me a dream Please make him gargle, and brush with Gleem Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci,  
But not as closeted as Liberace!

Mister Sandman, bring me a "he"  
Give him a basket... of flowers for me Please turn on your magic beam Mister Sandman, bring us Please please bring us Mister Sandman, bring us a dream garra:a dream A dream gara:a dream

Mister Sandman, garra:Yes I need a man garra:What kind of man?  
No one psychotic or Republican garra:I'll do what I can Give him two legs, like Greg Lougainis

Mister Sandman garra:Sandman , won't you believe We want a Superman like Christopher Reeve Some one who will make us scream garra:Ahhhh!  
Mister Sandman, bring us Please please bring us Mister Sandman, bring us a dream garra:a dream Mister Sandman, bring us a.  
A dream

sauske:that was um creepy...

ino:i liked it kinda...

naruto: (twitches)

sakura:grblblbl

naruto:next up is haku and zabuza???

sasuke:i thought kakashi killed them?

naruto:well he killed haku zabuza got killed by liek 20 swords and weopons in his back

sasuke:oh yea

naruto:well here it is haku and zabuza singing barbie doll...

zabuza:Hi, Barbie!  
haku:Hi, Ken!  
zabuza:You wanna go for a ride?  
haku:Sure, Ken!  
zabuza:Jump in!

haku:I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

zabuza:Come on Barbie, let's go party!

haku:I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

haku:I'm a blond bimbo (female) girl in a fantasy world Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dollie You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamouring and pain Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky

haku:You can touch, you can play If you say: "I'm always yours", ooh wow

haku:I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

zabuza:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
haku:Ah ah ah yeah zabuza:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
haku:Ooh wow, ooh wow zabuza:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
haku:Ah ah ah yeah zabuza:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
haku:Ooh wow, ooh wow

haku:Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

haku:You can touch, you can play If you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play If you say: "I'm always yours"

zabuza:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
haku:Ah ah ah yeah zabuza:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
haku:Ooh wow, ooh wow zabuza:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
haku:Ah ah ah yeah zabuza:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
haku:Ooh wow, ooh wow

haku:I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

haku:I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

zabuza:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
haku:Ah ah ah yeah zabuza:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
haku:Ooh wow, ooh wow zabuza:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
haku:Ah ah ah yeah zabuza:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
haku:Ooh wow, ooh wow

haku:Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
zabuza:Well Barbie, we're just gettin' started hakuLOh, I love you Ken

naruto:whoooo go haku zabuza you were ok too

sasuke:tht was weird

haku:your weird

sakura:oh dont you be talking about him like that!

haku:shut miss im useless no matter what it is i have to do

sakura:thats it shes going down

sasuke:she almost killed me i wouldnt consider doing it

croud:no no its ok let her do it!!!

naruto:wow this it getting out of control

zabuza:ok ok haku haku calm down please

haku:nooo

zabuza:ill get you milk and cookies?

haku:ok!

sakura:...

naruto:can i come?

zabuza:no!

naruto:fine.

naruto:sakura hes not dead yet!

sasuke:keep going

matt:n...o...

sasuke:whoo

matt:s..i...t...

(sasuke falls)

sakura:eh thats good enough

matt:go..od...by..e...oh...yea...my..sto..rys..will...be short...lik.  
thi... 


	4. hidan and hinata

matt:chapter 4!!!!

naruto:you didnt let me get a cookie

matt:deal with it!

naruto:no!

matt:fine then sit!

(sasuke falls)

sasuke:what was that for

matt:whoops

sakura:time for round 2!

naruto:well ill get the disclaimer on

(punching noises)

naruto:matt doesnt own naruto

matt:help!

sakura:that was haku and zabuza um... wait whos up next?

ino:wait ill check its hidan and then hinata

naruto:go hinata whooo!

sakura:ok hidans next try not to swear to much

hidan:i can make and beeping promises

sakura:...

ino:ill just block it

sakura:ok so hes singing um...something by blink 182...

hidan:shit, piss, beep, beep, beepsucker, motherbeeper, tits, fart, terd and twat shit, piss, beep, beep, beepsucker, motherbeeper, tits, fart, terd and twat shit, piss, beep, beep, beepsucker, motherbeeper, tits, fart, terd and twat shit, piss, beep, beep, beepsucker, motherbeeper, tits, fart, terd and twat i beeped your mom,

and i want to suck my dad and my momma too oh is thing still on

hidan:haha i have another song to!

I... wanna beep a dog in the ass He wants to beep a dog in the ass I wanna beep a dog... that's right kids

I... tried to beep your mom in the ass...

(trap door opens)

hidan:how dare you (echoes)uuuuuuuuuuuu (boom)

sakura:now that thats over...

ino:hinatas up...

naruto:go hinata

naruto:shes gonna sing dirty little secret by the all american rejects

sasuke:omg i love them

naruto:me too!!!!!

sauske:there awesome

naruto:but wait whats hinatas secret?

(ino whispers to sakura)

sakura:i figured that much

naruto:what???

(sakura and ino whisper to sasuke)

sasuke:really!?!?!?

naruto:oh forget go on hinata do your thing

hinata:oh...yea...i for..got

naruto:what

hinata:hanabis my back up singer

naruto:ok well go on

hinata:Let me know that I've done wrong When I've known this all along I go around a time or two Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away Find out games you don't wanna play You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret hanabi:Dirty little secret Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret hanabi:Just another regret, hope that you can keep it My dirty little secret

Who has to know When we live such fragile lives It's the best way we survive I go around a time or two Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away Find out games you don't wanna play You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret hanabi:Dirty little secret Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret hanabi:Just another regret, hope that you can keep it My dirty little secret

Who has to know The way she feels inside hanabi:inside Those thoughts I can't deny hanabi:deny These sleeping thoughts won't lie hanabi:won't lie And all I've tried to hide It's eating me apart Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret hanabi:Dirty little secret Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret hanabi:Just another regret

I'll keep you my dirty little secret hanabi:Dirty little secret Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret hanabi:Just another regret, hope that you can keep it My dirty little secret Dirty little secret Dirty little secret

Who has to know Who has to know

naruto:yay!!! whoo hinata!!!!

sasuke:whoo best one yet!!!!

sakura and ino:thats so cute!

naruto:what was

sakura:oh nothing

hinata:thanks...guys

(naruto hugs hinata)

(hinata falls)

naruto:what happen

neji:naruto!!!!

naruto:idk what happen please take her!

neji:ok fine

naruto:thats was weird

sakura:omg you idiot!!!!

naruto:what?

ino:she likes you

naruto:what!!?!?!?

naruto:hinata im coming!!!!

hinata:since matt cant talk right now ill take over

naruto:ok then...

hinata:he will continue the story later

sakura:well i broke his arm so it will take him longer to write

hinata:see you next time muhahahahaha 


End file.
